First Date
by Pca student
Summary: a short Story about how Chicken little, finally asks Abby out, and they go to the movies.


This is just a little story about Chicken little on his first date with Abby, the duck he confessed his love for, when their was Alien invasion going on.

"Uh Abby, could I ask you something?" Chicken little asked.

"Sure." Abby answered.

"Well um you see there's this movie coming out and I was wondering if-" Chicken little began to stutter nervously, his face then began to sweat, and turned a bright red.

Chicken Little always had problems when it came to talking about his feelings, or trying to ask Abby out, but this time he wasn't going to let anything get in the way.

"Chicken little, your stuttering, I cant understand a word your saying." Abby explained.

Chicken little then sighed. "I want to know if you'd like to..."

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Abby asked.

"Well I um.. yes!" Chicken little finally confessed. he then forced him self into saying what he has been trying to ask her all week.

Abby Millard, I love you! will you go out to the movies with me to see Commander Ace 2?" Chicken little asked.

Abby was stunned, happy, and bubbled up with joy, she to has been wanting to ask Chicken little out, but was afraid he'd turn her down or something.

"I know I sound like an idiot don't I? I understand if you don't want to go out with me, I was just-" Chicken little began.

Abby cut him of before he continued babbling on and on. "I'd love to go out with you." she answered.

"I knew it, I had a feeling you wouldn't want to go out with me, I mean-" Chicken little began. he then stopped when he realized what she really said.

"Yes? did you just say yes?" Chicken little asked becoming excited.

Abby nodded. Chicken little jumped up and down with joy.

"Yes!" he shouted with joy. "thank you! oh thank you!" he shouted with excitement, as he then hugged her.

"So eight o clock, tonight?" He asked.

Abby smiled. "it's a date." she answered.

Chicken little was so happy, this was sure to be the greatest night of his life. "what happened?" Runt asked.

"I just asked Abby out and she said yes!" Chicken little explained.

"And I'm going out with Foxy Loxy. Runt replied.

Foxy Loxy was still nice, and enjoyed singing and dancing as much as Runt did. "I gotta get ready for tonight." Chicken Little said.

That night. Chicken little was ready for his date with Abby, he even sprayed him self with co-lone, and was wearing a black bow tie with a looked nice for her date too, she was wearing a cute little pink 2 piece outfit, and had on red lip stick. Chicken Little had already got the popcorn, the sodas, and the candy.

"ready for are date?" he asked

"of course." Abby answered.

she sat down next to him on the same seat, after all the commercials the new movie, Commander Ace 2 began. it was a great movie, it had a lot of action in it, and it was two hours long. on

The actors who played older Abby and Ace, began talking, it was one of the romantic scenes in the movie.

"Abby, I still think that you're the most beautiful and attractive girl I have ever met in my life." Commander Ace, told Abby.

"And I think that you're the most charming and bravest chicken, I have ever met. Abby told him.

"Oh Abby." Commander Ace said dreamily.

"Oh Ace." Abby said dreamily.

the two of them then kissed, and at the same moment, Chicken little and Abby kissed, right on the lips.

"You know, what Ace just said is true." Chicken little said, after the kiss. Abby smiled, then they kissed again.

This was indeed the best night of Chicken Little's life.

After the date Chicken little walked Abby home. it was ten o clock pm, when they left the show. "I just want you to know that this was the best first date ever." Abby explained.

Chicken little smiled. "me too." he said. Abby gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I gotta go." she said, as she then went inside.

Chicken little couln't wait to go out with her again. he then went home. "so how was your date son?" Buck asked.

"It was great dad." Chicken little answered. "I'm glad to hear that. I remember my first dad with your mom, it feels like it was only yesterday." Buck explained.

"Goodnight Dad." Chicken little said, going upstairs.

"Night son." Buck said.

Chicken little rushed into his room, shut the door, turned of his lights, then ploped into bed.


End file.
